


The Lesson of Compliance

by Starryar (Breadmione)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Behind the Scenes, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gore, Growing Up, Merry Christmas, References to The Nutcracker, Strong Racial Views, Supremacist Views, Taxidermy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadmione/pseuds/Starryar
Summary: Written for Twistmas 2020 - Prompt:Nutcracker-----Narcissa Marie Malfoy had very few family members she liked entirely. One was Andromeda, another was her little cousin Regulus, and the other was her godfather, Lord Adlous Drosselmeyer. They all shared that Christmas was their favorite holiday, which made the Winter of 1971 that much more hard - Andromeda had been exiled and Regulus was starting to be introduced to what bearing the Black name came with. Narcissa knew she would have a horrible time at home having to live up to the expectations her parents had for her this holiday, but she didn't think cherry on top of the acid filled sundae that was her Christmas, would come in the form of Drosselmeyer's nephew: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.A boy she hated.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14
Collections: Twistmas 2020 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	The Lesson of Compliance

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2020) collection. 



> There is a tag at the bottom that elaborates on the gore portion of this fic. I wanted to address something that is not often talked about in (American) history when it comes to racism and slaves. I wanted this to not just be educational on what had happened in the past, but I really wanted to show the mind sets of the people who let this all happened. While I adore how I usually write Narcissa, she isn't made to be sympathized with in this fic.  
> She was written to be an example of the type of thoughts and mindsets that people need to be wary of adopting, even in todays world.
> 
> A ginormous thank you to my Alpha, PrincessJuliaOfHeart on this piece and Mimifreed for being my beta.

Narcissa Malfoy felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she stared down Lucius Malfoy – the most vile man she had ever met. "How dare you say that about my -"

"Don't say 'sister'." He raised one pale eyebrow as his dark eyes looked her up and down. "Andromeda _Tonks_ is no longer a Black after she announced her marriage to that repugnant _urchin_." His upper lip curled in blatant disgust as he drawled the last word. Lucius took a step towards her and the surrounding Slytherins at the Hogsmeade platform watched with bated breath. It wasn't the first time the two of them had argued. In fact, they were known for their public spats. "You should take caution on who you try to defend, Narcissa. You wouldn't want anyone to think _you're_ a Blood-traitor, too."

It wasn't very ladylike for a young woman her age to lose their composure. She knew this and so did he, as he enjoyed reminding her of this fact every time they had a row.

Narcissa visibly bristled hearing the moniker. Her mother would be livid when her next words had been reported to her, but she did not care at that moment. "Sod off, Malfoy." With a sharp pivot, she stalked off and boarded the train where she sat for the next eight hours in the presence of her friends Giuliana Zabini and Ardith Bulstrode, shaking as she vented about Lucius, wishing in secret Andromeda would be waiting for her when she returned home.

* * *

_"And when Clara met with the Sugar Plum Fairy -"_

_"Wait, what about the Mouse King?" Sirius exclaimed. "He was the best character in the entire story."_

_"We'll never find out if you keep interrupting Andy." Narcissa playfully chided her eleven year old cousin. She was just as excited as him to hear the end of the story, but hid it better than he was. Sirius had always been more outspoken than the rest of her family and they all mused that his mouth alone was why he was put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin._

_"Yes! The Mouse King!" Regulus was in a phase of copying what his older brother was interested in, but Sirius didn't mind. In fact, he found the act to be so endearing, he didn't hesitate to reach over and ruffle the hair on his little brother's head in a loving manner._

_"Hey! I just fixed that!" Narcissa swatted Sirius' hands away as she smoothed Regulus' straight hair back into a slicked back look._

_"He looks like a nerd."_

_"He looks like a gentleman." Narcissa shot back with a smile as she raked her fingers through Regulus' hair, but the damage had been done. As soon as she lifted her hands from his head, Regulus shook his head so it looked messy again. "Bah, it's Christmas. Can you continue, Andy? I'd like to hear about the valiant Nutcracker who -"_

_"I think not," Narcissa, Sirius, and Regulus twisted from where they were sitting on the floor to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway. She was the only Black sister dressed from head to toe in black. "We're wanted downstairs."_

_Narcissa turned around just in time to see Andromeda's glare be schooled into an impassive mask, the book already gone from her hands. "I'll bring them down shortly, Bella. Thank you." Bellatrix acted as if she had not heard the middle Black sister as she eyed the rest of them, almost suspiciously. Not finding anything to bully them about, she sauntered back to wherever she had come from._

_"Can you finish the story before we go?" Regulus and Sirius both looked equally put out from being summoned by the boring adults._

_"Perhaps next Christmas, Regulus. Bellatrix delivered her message so we must be getting downstairs." When Andromeda stood, the rest of them followed suit. "Now remember, if anyone were to ask, I was reading to you the story of The Hunting of the Snark by Lewis Carroll, who is a very Pure-blood author." Sirius grinned at the wink his favorite cousin threw him before leading them out of the room._

"Come, Cissy. Everyone is waiting for us, including _my_ husband."

Narcissa looked over at her oldest sister - and as far as Pure-blood society was concerned, her only sister – with a bored expression on her face. She was only temporarily annoyed that she was pulled out of the cherished memory of last Christmas, but she reminded herself that she was home now. There was a role she needed to play and smiles that needed to be cast. It was her place in society.

As they walked through the corridor that would lead them to the largest drawing room of the Black manor, Narcissa looked around as if it was important she memorized every detail of the candelabras and every curve of wood beneath the Edwardian era inspired wallpaper. Narcissa was aware it was a puerile way of distracting herself from what she anticipated to be a dull night, but she found solace in it regardless. Andromeda had always been the one to keep the night alive with discreet slights and witty quips about their guests. Narcissa had hoped her god-father would make an appearance, but he had returned her eager owl with a polite letter of rejection. Attached was an excuse about business being too busy for him to floo in.

Narcissa didn't take her eyes off of the inky black bustle of Bellatrix's dress. She didn't see the point in locking eyes with the same thirty or so people who filled her home for the holidays. All it would do was start an inane conversation that never left the realm of small talk. No one conversed about interesting topics like politics or reforms with a woman.

At least, that's what she told herself until she heard Drosselmeyer's baritone voice break her out of the melancholy train of thoughts she was riding. "What is this? My favorite goddaughter is too grown to spare me a proper greeting, let alone a glance?"

Narcissa whirled around to see Lord Aldous Drosselmeyer standing near the other entrance to the drawing room. Her face immediately lit up brighter than the sun bouncing off of the winter's first snow fall and - forgetting her age - she ran towards him. "Drosselmeyer! You said you couldn't make it!" There was an audible soft thud as she collided with the tall, dapper man. She squeezed her eyes shut as they rocked back and forth for a brief second before his voice was low in her ear. "Remember you're in the presence of your parents, Narcissa."

Panic ran through her at the reminder and she pulled away, opting to grip his hands in hers instead. "Of course. You've come such a long way, is there anything I can -" She had started to pull him away from the entrance, but he didn't move.

"So eager," Drosselmeyer's laugh seemed to ricochet off the walls, despite how busy the room was. "Let me introduce you to my nephew before we really start to enjoy the party." He gave her a wink before he stepped to the side.

Once Narcissa's eyes laid upon Drosselmeyer's nephew, her smile fell from her face and it took everything she had not to let her jaw drop to the floor. "Narcissa," Lucius Malfoy bent forward and picked up her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. Her hand twitched the moment his lips made contact with hers. "It's a pleasure to be invited into your humble abode." ' _That drawling voice, I bloody hate the sound of it_.'

"Call me Miss Black, I insist." Narcissa forced a tight smile on her face and it did not ease up when Drosselmeyer laughed and exchanged an amused glance with Lucius.

"I told you she had a charming side, Lucius."

"Oh, I'm aware, Uncle. I don't think she's realized I'm a bit fond of it though."

Lucius had the gall to wink and Narcissa's face flushed with anger. ' _Is he flirting with me?_ ' The smile she managed to resurrect almost wilted once more as realization dawned on her. ' _So he wants to humiliate me so I slip up in my own home? Well, two can play that game._ ' In a single breath she forced all tension to leave her body as she pulled her shoulders back, but before she could play the part of a perfect, miniature hostess, her father joined them.

"Drosselmeyer, it's been ages." Narcissa stepped to the side, which had unfortunately put her that much closer to Lucius.

Lucius kept one hand behind his back, as every other gentleman had, while he peered down his pointed, perfectly symmetrical nose at her. "I must say, you look lovely tonight."

Narcissa waited several breaths as she watched her father, Cygnus Black, catch up with his long time friend to be sure she would not be overheard. "You don't have to keep up with the pleasantries, Malfoy. As soon as we're done here, I'll be content to ignore you for the rest of the evening."

He did not get the chance to reply as both Cygnus and Drosselmeyer turned to face them. For one brief moment, she thought she had not been quiet enough with her snark seeing how sober the two usually ebullient men looked. "Narcissa, young Malfoy here will be your chaperone tonight."

"P-pardon?" Alarm bells started ringing in Narcissa's head as her dull night continued to become increasingly more eventful – and not in the way she hoped Drosselmeyer would spark.

Cygnus gave Narcissa a once over. "I said Mr. Malfoy will be your chaperone." He glanced over his shoulder at his family who were all sitting together on the other side of the room. While they had lost one member, they grew by two now that Bellatrix had married Rodolphus Lestrange, who seemed to always be accompanied by his younger brother Rabastan - the younger brother who was openly leering at Narcissa, at the moment. "I don't like the way he looks at you." Cygnus leveled his gaze on Lucius, his face serious. "I hear you have a bit of control over the Lestrange brothers. Am I right to trust you will keep my daughter in good company for the rest of the night?"

"Yes, sir." Lucius replied with no hesitation, and Narcissa's polite smile started to slip until Drosselmeyer caught her eye, reminding her once again that she needed to mind her manners.

"Good." Cygus' bright smile returned to his face. "I think it's about time we started dinner, don't you?"

"Food sounds delightful, Mr. Black." Narcissa spared a glance at Lucius to see that he had a _very_ smug look on his face.

* * *

On one hand, Narcissa was dying for dinner to be over with. While Aldous Drosselmeyer was a renowned councilman, he was admired by the younger generations for his skill with toy making. Even at the age of sixteen, she felt the familiar childlike excitement of receiving a gift from him bubble within her as her imagination speculated on what he might have brought her.

On the other hand, however, she dreaded moving on to the last course as that meant that Lucius would have no other distractions and she would be forced to converse with him. He had been polite enough, and if she was being honest, he had been a complete gentleman to her _this_ year at Hogwarts, if she ignored the slights he would make about Andromeda.

After the majority of the party had left, leaving the Black family, the Lestranges, Drosselmeyer, and Lucius, they moved into the smaller drawing room which had already been filled with gifts for everyone to exchange. There were even more decorations in this room; the stout Christmas tree was decorated head to toe with gold tinsel, rainbow baubles, and white lights while the room had actual fairies floating and hopping above them all, sprinkling fairy dust over them like snow.

Narcissa smiled when she looked up at the fairies, thinking again of Andromeda, as being able to invite the fairies in from the cold was her sister's favorite chore.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Narcissa had closed her eyes, trying to hold on to the happy feeling she felt when she first saw the fairies, but failing as Lucius' voice disrupted the reverie she started to enter due to the sound practically being the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard to her. "Personally, I don't think -"

"Then you shouldn't talk." Narcissa was so close to him that she could actually make out the pupil in the center of his pewter coloured eyes. ' _It's a pity that God is too fond of a good joke. His looks have been wasted on a sanctimonious Rat King._ '

Lucius' nostrils flared slightly, but his response was not to reply with something insulting, and instead, to wave an arm to prompt her in guiding them to their seats. She wasted no time to sit herself next to Sirius, giving her someone else to openly converse with.

As soon as they took their seats, Lucius spoke once more. "I've been nothing but a gentleman to you this year, and yet you still treat me as if I'm nothing more than something stuck to your shoe."

Sirius' ears perked up at Lucius' displeased tone and Narcissa knew he was eavesdropping. Usually she would have firmly reprimanded him for it, but Lucius was right to think that her views of him were not high. "Oh my, I wonder if it's because of the six years of torment you put me through, despite being in the same Hogwarts house."

"Well, you do know what they say of men who fancy women."

Narcissa nearly stuttered when she tried to speak again, but caught herself. Even without her teachings telling her she needed to focus on tone instead of content of speech, she knew it would have made her seem dimwitted to falter twice in one night. She _refused_ to give him any more material to bully her with. " _Fancy_? You hate me - and I don't think you should be so bold to think of yourself as anything more than a mere _boy_."

"I assure you, I do not hate you." Lucius seemed to take her in almost curiously. His eyes drifted down her satin lavender dress. The edges of it were accented in black lace that matched the lace gloves she wore. The bust of the dress was one with a more modest length, but she still expected his eyes to linger as men often did. She was mildly surprised that he was respectful enough not to linger, but she was completely sickened to mostly see sincerity in his gaze when he looked back at her face. "Perhaps I should have treated you better when I was a, ah, 'mere boy' as you put it."

"Perhaps." Sirius mocked.

A grin broke out on her face as she shared a look with her cousin. It was always hit or miss on whether her interactions with Sirius would be positive or not, but in that moment she could have hugged him for expressing how she felt. Narcissa wasn't _unhappy_ with her life as a gentlewoman and lady, but she had to admit the men had it far easier in pushing social limitations.

"Now, now, everyone. It's been some time since we had gotten together," Drosselmeyer was standing in the middle of the room while everyone else was seated in a wide circle around him. "I think it's only right I start off with a small gift for you all!" Drosselmeyer flourished his wand, sending sparks and colored smoke into an air before pulling a small cube from his pocket. He tossed it into the air, with no intention of catching it, but before it could hit the ground, it had grown into a full sized, colorful crate that reached Drosselmeyers' waist. Narcissa looked over at her cousins hearing Regulus 'aah' at the sight of Drosselmeyer performing magic. He was sitting on the other side of Sirius so it was impossible for her to have missed Sirius watching her godfather with a cautious look, something that Lucius also observed.

"Afraid of dolls, Sirius?" Lucius had his eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor and Narcissa felt a matronly protectiveness that was usually reserved for Regulus come over her.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Quiet! Both of you." Narcissa hissed to nip the exchange from progressing any further. She made a show of turning her attention back to Drosselmeyer, who had tapped his wand on the corner of the crate three times. The room watched with bated breath as music filled the air while the walls of the crate slowly fell.

Narcissa straightened in her chair to try and get a better look at what was inside and Lucius chuckled. She glanced at him to see that he was watching her with a small smile on his lips, barely concealing that he enjoyed watching her reaction rather than the display that was before them. She gave Lucius a disgruntled look before returning her attention to the crate and was able to now clearly see that there were three child sized figures standing atop the bottom board of the crate they were in. All three were dressed as dancers, a single danseur while the other two were ballerinas. At first, she thought they were actual children, but once they started to dance, she was able to see by some of their features that they were in fact toys, modeled after bisque dolls.

The enchanted toys jumped and twirled with a life that a muggle toy could never deliver. Drosselmeyer had even added a comical bit to their performance where the toys seemed to grow frustrated at each other as they bumped and smacked each other as they fought for the limelight. Everyone laughed at Drosselmeyer's short presentation - except Sirius.

Lucius offered Narcissa his handkerchief as she went to wipe away a tear from her laughing so much, catching her off guard with his kindness. She hesitated, although she was aware there was no way out of accepting it, just as there had been no way out of letting him kiss her knuckles, but the hesitation was too long. She heard the mild stinging hex sizzle through the air before she felt it collided with the bare skin of her arm. Narcissa, who was currently completely used to the pain that meant she had disappointed her parents in some way, took the embroidered cloth from Lucius' hand to dab at her face.

Up until this past summer, Narcissa had always been the best at slipping into the role society had expected her to be. Bellatrix had been considered too eccentric and Andromeda was too rebellious to conform so easily. Ever since Andromeda had done the most unscrupulous thing a Pure-blood could do and become a blood traitor though, Narcissa started to struggle herself. She was either slow on the uptake or fighting her own inner dialogue on if she should rebel or not, and being the only child that was unmarried, her parents kept her full attention on Narcissa when she was home.

When she pulled the handkerchief from her eyes, she didn't need to lock eyes with Druella Black to confirm it was she who sent the hex, but Narcissa did anyway. Her mother's only response before she slipped her wand back into her glove was to raise her eyebrows. It was her signature move that said _do better_.

"The mark's already gone." Sirius grazed a finger over where she had been hit and she flinched out of habit, but the pain had already dissipated.

"Yes, well," Narcissa offered Lucius his handkerchief back. "Your aunt is very talented when it comes to her wand.

"Talent," Sirius couldn't help, but repeat the word, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Is that what we're calling abuse now?" Narcissa bit her lip to try and stop from snickering at the cynical joke, but she wasn't fast enough.

"You're hexed often, then?" Lucius brushed the back of his fingers against hers when he took the cloth from her and she automatically pulled away once she knew he would not drop it. ' _Of course he wouldn't know. Anything he has ever wanted was handed to him on a silver platter, I'm sure_.'

"How do you think the Black family whips up the best of the best? With hugs and kisses?" Narcissa's voice was low, but it was filled with steel.

"By using literal whips," Sirius grumbled, not intending Narcissa to hear, but his mouth had a habit of working faster than his brain did.

Narcissa glanced at Walburga Black, Sirius' mother, who was currently inspecting one of the ballet dancers closely. "Literally?"

Sirius and Narcissa stared at each other, both sharing words with their eyes that they would never share aloud as he was supposed to close with _Andromeda_ , not her. He was the first to break his gaze away, embarrassed he had said too much. "If your mother is talented, mine is gifted."

She gaped at him, but Walburga's booming voice drowned out what she had started to say. "Drosselmeyer! You've outdone yourself this time. What did you use for these dolls?"

Drosselmeyer was pleased with the praise he had been receiving from the adults who were examining the dolls. "Well," His large green eyes fell on Regulus, who was leaning forward in his seat to look at the toy in his mother's hands. "I suppose everyone in the room is old enough to know, being that your little one will be going to Hogwarts at the end of the Summer.

Narcissa couldn't help the small gasp she gave. _She_ knew the basics of Drosselmeyer's work, but _Sirius_ did not. He would have said something. He was going to riot when he discovered her godfather's "secret," just as Andromeda had many years ago when she questioned why her pearl necklace had an odd sheen to it, and Druella informed her it was actually an _ivory_ necklace made of a muggle's teeth.

The memory sent her into a silent panic. Her body stiffened and a grimace started to make its home on her face. ' _If she's not above using whips on a twelve year old boy, what would she do if he spoke out against Drosselmeyer? She would see it as an embarrassment... Should I stand by while it happens? Should I attempt to usher Regulus away when it does?_ ' Then the one question that made up her mind: ' _What would Andromeda do? Well, she would stand with Sirius to take the heat off of him_ ' – but that was something Narcissa was unwilling to do.

So she did what she could and resorted to her family's level.

Narcissa crossed her arms so her wand that was concealed within her glove was pointing at Sirius and she placed her other gloved hand over the hilt to create a better connection to it. " _Imperio_." She breathed the curse under the guise of a sigh and a tingling sensation like no other came alive in Narcissa's wand arm.

Lucius leaned close to her so she could whisper in his ear. "Sorry?"

"I didn't say anything." ' _My voice is too airy, I need to talk normally_.'

Lucius sat up, a small frown on his face. Narcissa focused on her breathing, making sure it was even so she would be able to slow her heart rate. She had never cast an unforgivable before.

"Well, you know I used the horn of a Unicorn for their teeth, it acts as a grounding rod for the soul I had stolen." Drosselmeyer picked up the danseur by the arm and rubbed a thumb affectionately across his cheek. "The eyes are from the _beast_ I killed."

"Yes, yes," Walburga interrupted impatiently. "And I suspect the hair belongs to them too as it's so realistic – But their skin? It's so soft, I don't even think Pygmy Puff leather is this silken." Walburga lifted the toy on to her lap as if it was Regulus or another boy his size.

"I thought it was just as obvious." Drosselmeyer's thick high brows raised in amusement. He was beside himself with joy that everyone in the room was hanging on to his every word. He pointed at the doll that was being poked at by Bellatrix and her husband. "Muggle." Drosselmeyer pointed to the toy Walburga had seated on her lap. "Mudblood." He lifted the last doll in his hands, a gleeful smile on his lips. " _Blood-traitor_."

"I want the Blood-traitor one!" Bellatrix squealed from across the room as she jumped up to look at the doll Drosselmeyer held in his hands.

Narcissa's hold on Sirius nearly slipped in combination of his horror and his vehement attempts at fighting the Imperius curse. A chill ran down her spine as she stared at the head of hair on the toy's head. Bellatrix was twirling it in her hands now, giving Narcissa a better view of it's face. ' _Human hair. Drosselmeyer never mentioned using a Blood-traitor before... But was it unexpected?_ ' Narcissa was familiar with how her family was and the company they kept. They were _opinionated_ and while they hated anyone who wasn't as _pure_ as them, their hate had gotten to the point where they had pretended to even create a distinction between a _Blood-traitor_ and a _Mudblood_ , as if they actually considered one to be any more abominable than the other. Narcissa knew that it was truly neither here nor there for her family, they hated them all the same – it is why no one batted an eyelash when Drosselmeyer freely talked about the source of his materials.

' _Andromeda always said their opinions were just a politically correct way of labeling their supremacist views_.' The thought of her exiled sister made her blood run cold, before she used logic to calm herself back down. ' _I will_ not _owl her to confirm her safety. Drosselmeyer would never hurt Andromeda_.'

"Sirius, are you okay?" Narcissa hadn't noticed Regulus grip the trousers of his older brother for comfort. Drosselmeyer had been wrong, Regulus was still a little too young and she saw the fear mixed with confusion in his eyes. Regulus desperately wanted to ask his older brother ' _is_ this _okay?_ ' but he dared not to say it out loud.

Focusing on the magical cord that was her hold on Sirius, she forced him to reply: "I'm fine, Reggy." Narcissa had him mess up the hair on Regulus' head, hoping it came across as a comfort for the two brothers. She was rewarded with a giggle from Regulus as he playfully pushed Sirius' hand away. The sound caught the attention of Walburga who had turned her glare on to Sirius, the son she openly hated. "Wicked, aren't they, Narcissa?"

"Quite." Narcissa had him turn towards her so Walburga couldn't see Sirius' glazed over eyes, but she didn't realize it was a mistake until she heard Lucius' breath catch in his throat. ' _Dammit_.' "S- sorry? Lucius did you say something?"

His eyes flicked between her and Sirius several times before a devilish grin broke out on his face. "No. I just realized your company was more pleasant than I had initially anticipated." His eyes flicked back to Sirius' once more before he looked at Rabastan – who was once again staring at Narcissa. "That's all." There was an edge to his voice that had Rabastan break his concentration on Narcissa. The older Lestrange brother cast his eyes on the ground before turning to his brother who was making the human taxidermied dancer act like a puppet.

Narcissa used the moment of bought privacy to turn back to Sirius. His eyebrows were twitching as he fought the Imperius and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sirius. Just - please don't make a scene." Her eyes searched his, hoping to find some sign that she could hear him through the curse, but his eyes remained unfocused. "They'll do to you what they did to Andromeda." That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Her wand hand trembled and she could fear his anger rekindle his will to fight. "For Regulus, Sirius. Think of how she protected us. You need to do the same for Regulus."

 _That_ had been the correct thing to say. Slowly, she felt the imperius was winning again as Sirius thought of the horrors he had experienced in Grimmauld Place at the hand of his own mother being done to his brother. Narcissa smoothed back his hair several times. It was a habit she picked up from Andromeda as she had done it to Narcissa whenever she needed to be soothed. Sirius never let her do it to him like Regulus would, but she silently harbored the hope that she would be allowed to dote on him more often once he came to his senses that _this_ was _their_ reality. She thought he needed to accept it like she had, but the imperius curse would be useless in having him realize that. "On three, I will let go." Her lips barely moved as she counted down. "One," Narcissa relaxed her wrist, blocking the path from her wand to his body. "Two," she thought of their time together last Christmas, when Andromeda was reading to them so she was no longer focusing on her intent of keeping him under the curse. "Th - Oh!"

 _Smack!_ Narcissa's hand flew back from Sirius' swatting it away. "Get your bloody hands off me!"

Another gasp sounded through the gathering before Walburga stood from her seat, wand trained on Sirius. "What have I told you about your mouth, boy." Narcissa thought she could hear her aunt's teeth grinding together as she spat the words at her oldest son. "You make your ancestors turn in their grave with the filth you spit out -"

Narcissa felt the now familiar hollow ache in her chest whenever she wished that Andromeda was around. ' _She would know what to say, she would know how to stop this or –_ ' Narcissa allowed herself another moment of honesty ' _– She would take the brunt of the hurt. I can't do that. I'm not supposed to._ ' Narcissa looked over at a panicked Regulus and held her hand out for him to join her. He grabbed it and sped between his approaching mother and stone faced brother. As soon as he was in Narcissa's arms, Walburga cast her first hex that had Sirius gasping for air. Narcissa looked at the creme colored doors, wishing she could just get up and leave so Regulus would not have to hear what was happening. Instead, she pressed his face into her shoulder, hoping her aunt would be done soon. It was improper for her to leave without her mother escorting her – she couldn't even resort to asking Lucius to accompany her outside of the room due to the fact that they were both unmarried. It would have been a scandalous move. 'Damn the social constructs I must abide by!'

"Walburga, it's Christmas." Lucius' suddenly austere voice had her looking at him with her eyebrows raised to her hairline. He looked completely _done_ with the scene in front of him. Narcissa's mouth popped open at the gall of the blonde man. "Perhaps we should move on to opening the gifts?"

Walburga, who was not used to being talked to like that by anyone who wasn't her husband or sister, threw a sneer at him. "You'll be next, Mal -"

"Walburga, Lucius is right and we _do_ have guests present." Narcissa considered that she may have been dreaming or had stepped into an alternate reality, as she would not believe that Druella would side with anyone but her sister-in-law. They were so alike in personality, more thought they were close blood relatives.

Something passed between the two women, but Walburga stiffly lifted her wand after a breath, allowing Sirius to gulp down air. Narcissa tried to place a hand on his back for comfort, but he shrugged it off before moving into the seat Regulus had previously occupied to put space between them.

"Yes," Drosselmeyer clapped his large hands together, making sure the focus was shifted back to him. "I'm excited to show you all what I have gotten you."

Lucius gently cleared his throat, beckoning Narcissa to acknowledge him. Regulus took his seat between her and Sirius, leaving her hands free to ball into tight fists. "What do I owe you for your silence?" She ground out with a tight jaw.

He grinned and Narcissa thought the devil himself would not know whether to be charmed or challenged by the expression. "A conversation where you don't try to insult me every chance you get."

' _That's it?_ ' She nodded her acceptance before watching her Godfather again. If she had not been so obedient in following the rules of being a lady, perhaps she would have noticed her mother and father exchanging a smile, something that would have meant that trouble was on the horizon.

* * *

Narcissa sat in her room, finally allowing herself to cry. The rest of the night went as smooth as it could with the family and friends gathered in the small drawing room; Sirius, instead of calming down, had only been more determined to "embarrass" his mother. Walburga was practically snarling the entire night, but left Druella to cast the hexes as she was the hostess. Cygnus kept close to Drosselmeyer, and the two eventually ended up in a corner, sipping on their firewhisky in hushed whispers. Lucius never broke the well mannered temperament he adopted, but Narcissa tried to busy herself with Regulus instead giving him the conversation he asked for.

Bellatrix, however, had turned out to be the worst attendee of the night.

Lucius flanked by Rabastan and Rosier had been easy to deal with in the Hogwarts hallways, but Bellatrix being flanked by both the Lestrange brothers? It was an experience that Narcissa was not looking forward to repeating tomorrow on Christmas day. Narcissa wanted to have been able to deny her waterworks were from Bellatrix breaking her gift, but it had been the point that pushed the whelming night into overwhelming.

_Narcissa gasped as she pulled the nutcracker out of the box. She was careful not to touch the skin of it, as she wasn't completely fond of any type of leather. Everything Drosselmeyer seemed to touch, was turned into beauty. He didn't miss a single bead, button, or a spot of paint. Between her thumb and index finger she rubbed the fabric on its jacket as a grin broke out on her face._

_"Oh, I love it!" Narcissa stood and wrapped her arms around her waiting godfather. '_ More than you'll ever know _.' When Narcissa pulled away, she ran a finger over the hat the figurine wore. '_ It's just how I imagined it from Andromeda's book. _' Narcissa decided then that she would keep the Nutcracker for as long as she lived, it would be a reminder of the sister she was forced to shun and the happy, blithe memories associated with her childhood._

_Narcissa was briefly distracted by Walburga's loud laughter at Cygnus putting on an act for Walburga after he donned the scalp of a Muggle and and transfigured his nose, that she didn't see her sister, accompanied by the Lestrange brothers, approach Narcissa's small gathering. "A little old for dolls, aren't we Cissy?" Bellatrix's lips were twisted into a sour pout. She wasn't fond of the owl clock Drosselmeyer had given her at all, despite it being an ornate, miniature grandfather piece._

_"Well, I suppose it's a good thing it's not for you, my darling Bella." Drosselmeyer replied. Narcissa's smile only broadened when he faced her again. He only called her sister Bella when he was starting to grow cross with her. "I thought it would be the first decoration you could put up for Christmas when you move out."_

_"Oh, you say that like that is supposed to happen sometime soon." Her attention was turned back on the nutcracker, causing her to miss the glance between Lucius and Drosselmeyer. "Thank you again -"_

_"Give it." Bellatrix had her hand out and waiting. Narcissa only hesitated for a moment, but she doubted she had much of a choice as Bellatrix snatched it out of her hands anyway. The black haired witch ran a finger over the Nutcracker's face before looking up at Drosselmeyer. "What is this one made of?"_

_"Blood-traitor."_

_'_ Oh _.' Narcissa visibly gulped, thinking of Andromeda once more. She was relieved she made a point not to touch the skin._

 _Bellatrix made a noise that sounded like an indignant scoff. She roughly rotated the figurine and Narcissa grew annoyed with the lack of care her sister was showing. "Of course_ you _got the best gift."_

_"Now, now, Bella," Drosselmeyer cut in. "I spent many hours creating yours, too."_

_"Why would I need a clock?" Bellatrix's grip on Narcissa's nutcracker tightened and before Narcissa could attempt to reclaim the gift, there was a loud snap and Bellatrix dropped the figurine after jumping back._

_When the arm of the nutcracker broke off, it also happened to undo several layers of magic on it. Strips of dried, stiff human flesh - '_ leather' _Narcissa reminded herself in an attempt to rationalize - spiraled around the nutcracker. "Awww, is itsy bitsy Cissy going to cry?" Rabastan and Rodulfus joined her in laughter. Narcissa attempted to reach for the nutcracker, knowing she shouldn't, but Lucius was the one who got to it before she could._

_Her face was pink with anger, but her eyes remained dry as she looked up at her sister. "Are you done, Bellatrix?" Narcissa didn't care if her sister ranked higher on the social hierarchy because she was married. She resented Bella for the same reason she hated Lucius: They were bullies. Bullies who she had no problem hexing with lack of a good reason._

_Narcissa thought the blatant disrespect in front of family was more than a good enough reason, whether it be from another descendant from the house of Black or not._

_The raucous laughter stopped as all eyes fell on Bellatrix who was seething at the back talk, her lips pressed together and her eyes wide. Before she could say or do anything else, Lucius came to Narcissa's rescue - again._

_"Bellatrix, make yourself scarce. You've upset my uncle and my - Narcissa."_

_Four pairs of eyes volleyed between Lucius and Bellatrix, but almost immediately, Narcissa was surprised for the umpteenth time that night by Bellatrix and the rest of the Lestranges retreating. Narcissa was filled with gratitude once more for Lucius' interference, but the interaction left her with one question: '_ Why did Bellatrix obey him? _'_

Narcissa paced her room back and forth, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. If Andromeda had been there, she would have teased her by saying that she would make a rut in the ground if she kept it up. ' _I need to forget her. Mother said I needed to act as if she had never existed_.' Narcissa pulled the shawl she draped over her night dress tighter. ' _If I want to keep having a good life, then I have to think more like Mother and Walburga. They are always invited to the parties and no one ever questions where they stand. Subduing Sirius was a start, but I should be more eager with the Dark Arts._ ' A moue of repugnance appeared on her face. ' _Like Bellatrix... but_ not _like Bellatrix._ '

With a heavy sigh, she started to run through affirmations her aunt Walburga suggested she study: ' _Mudbloods and Blood-traitors are the lowest of the low. Mudbloods have stolen sacred magic. Blood-traitors are lower than Mudbloods for their desire to sully their pedigree._ ' Narcissa paused mid-step and stood straighter, mentally repeating the words slowly, trying to also apply these words to Andromeda. ' _She… is my sister no longer._ '

When she couldn't still connect the two, she started to say the words out loud, attempting to speak the meaning of the words into her perceived reality. "Mudbloods are scum. Blood-traitors are - Oh!" Narcissa jumped due to her high-strung nerves when the clock behind her sounded, announcing it was now officially Christmas day.

She placed a hand over her chest as she waited for her heart rate to slow once more. The adrenaline that had kick-started in her veins allowed no such thing to happen though. She stuck her chin in the air and lifted herself to walk on the balls of her feet, ensuring that she would be able to walk out of the house in near silence. Once her hand wrapped around the door handle, she screwed up the last bit of resolve she had to complete her secret ritual of saying goodbye to Andromeda and turned it.

The corridor before her was dark. She imagined that there was not a single creature stirring – not even a mouse. When she closed the door behind her, she did not release the handle until the bolt was completely lined with the strike plate, making sure the eerie silence remained undisturbed. Narcissa stood there once the door was closed, allowing her eyes to adjust as well as they could to the cold darkness before sneaking down the hallway.

Keeping one hand on the left wall, she started to walk. It was a last minute plan to escape to the gardens so late at night, but she felt it was something she had to do. Something she _needed_ to do. Every year since she had gone to Hogwarts, she and Andromeda walked to the gardens to stargaze the moment after the clock struck twelve on Christmas day. She always froze in the winter air despite the warming charms they were able to cast under the safety of living in a Pure-blood home, but she felt it added its own allure to the tradition. Narcissa wanted this night to be the last midnight trek she made before she gave up on childish things and became the woman she was expected to be.

To say goodbye to tolerance, is what Andromeda would have called it.

' _The pressure is on me now more than it ever was before to be the ideal daughter. There is no time to –_ ' Narcissa ran into something hard. Being confident no one else was awake, and being deep in thought had sent her into a rush to get outside. It made her too careless to listen to her surroundings. Whomever it was, grabbed the arm she had on the wall. She recognized the grip wasn't large like Drosselmeyer's or her father's and she feared it was Lucius. ' _Bloody hell._ '

"'Ello, Crumpet." Fear ran through Narcissa's core and when she tried to pull back, Rabastan tugged her forward. "Came to visit me, did you?" His breath was hot on her face, and she winced at the mild, acid-like scent.

"There is enough dirt on my nightdress without your hands on me, Lestrange, thank you very much." Her sharp whisper was similar to Druella's and it gave her confidence. She pushed him with her free hand as she pulled back in another attempt to get out of his hold on her.

"Ah, ah, ah." With a level of strength she never would have suspected the thin man to have, he grabbed her other arm and pinned her to the wall with ease. He laughed at her struggle and when she tried to kick him, he pressed himself flush against her. "Kitten's got claws, I see." Narcissa felt her skin crawl with his breath dampening the skin of her ear and neck. "Does your family know you're out here?" Her throat dried up and her lack of reply was all the answer he needed. He groaned as he pushed a knee between her legs and forced them apart. "You're not as lady-like as you let everyone believe, aren't you?"

"Get off of me! I - I'll scream."

Rabastan wasted no time lifting her arms above her head so he could hold both of her wrists with one hand, allowing him to brandish his wand with ease. " _Quietus_." He used his wand hand to pull down the front of her night dress and nipped roughly at her collarbone causing her to cry out, but his charm barely let her voice rise above a whisper. "Now, I'm the only one who can hear you." His laughter was dark and menacing as he continued to assault her flesh with his mouth. Narcissa realized then what he was going to do and that he _wanted_ to hear her fight him through it.

"No! -"

" _Stupefy_!"

A flash of red, the sizzle of heat rushing in front of her, and Rabastan was on the ground. There were fast approaching footsteps, but before Narcissa could even comprehend what had happened, Lucius was in front of her, his sharp cheekbones framed by two loose locks of platinum blonde hair. "Did he hurt you?"

' _The Rat King had turned into the bloody Nutcracker_.' "He did not."

Lucius stared at her for a moment longer as if he was really trying to verify if she had been unharmed before turning his gaze down to the fallen Lestrange brother. "What do you suppose we do with him, then?" Narcissa's eyebrows raised at the question. Gentlemen weren't to ask women what their opinion was, and the fact that he was open with asking her about her preferences to _harm_ another man had her completely floored. His eyes looked back at her when she didn't respond and she saw him slip into the guarded mask she was all too familiar with. "Don't act innocent now. You imperioused your cousin today for Merlin's sake."

Without missing a beat, Narcissa replied with a tone Sirius would have called _snooty_. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about, Malfoy. You and I both know that's an illegal curse." Narcissa looked down at the unconscious Lestrange brother with extreme distaste as she remembered the feeling of his hardened length digging into the sensitive meat of her thigh. "I'd say castrate him," Lucius smirked at her suggestion, "but I am afraid of what you'd want in return." Narcissa stared at the few features she could see of Lucius in the illy-lit corridor. Within a day, Lucius had turned into an enigma. She had originally been mildly alarmed when he had been easy on her this year, but seeing a friendly side to him up close was outright suspicious. The fact that he gave her no reason to question the seventh year man _was_ the reason why she questioned him. She felt the Slytherin was after something, but she had no clue what.

Lucius' did not falter as they studied each other, so close together their auras were entangled. "What if I told you it would cost me nothing as it would be my pleasure to give a lady the satisfaction she desires?"

Narcissa didn't know what to say to that. It was the smoothest reply she had ever heard in regards to permanently maiming someone who followed him around constantly – Someone she would have thought he considered to be a _friend_. Instead, he was showing _her_ the kindness a loyal friend would.

She let her eyes narrowed into slits as they often did when they exchanged words. "Not in my family's home if you're serious."

A curt nod and a wave of his wand, Rabastan was up and walking to his quarters. Narcissa didn't dare ask what spell was cast, nor did she let herself think of the zombie-like stance Rabastan had taken as he ambled away from them. ' _Thinking about a possibly sinful spell usually led to pity, and Rabastan is deserving of everything but my pity_.'

Lucius had watched the Lestrange brother walk for a few seconds and when he turned to look back at Narcissa, she had gone. He peered down the opposite end of the corridor, the one that led back to the heart of the home rather than Narcissa's bedroom, and caught sight of her thin silhouette slithering through the darkness. She was too far from him to call out to her without waking alerting anyone else, so he quickly padded after her himself. By the time he was able to catch up, she was casting warming charms on every bit of clothing she had and was slipping her feet into shoes that were kept by the back door. "What are you doing?"

"While I greatly appreciate you helping me out Mal - _Lucius_ , I will no longer need your company for the night. There are matters I need to attend to."

"Then I shall go with you. I was assigned as your chaperone for the night."

Narcissa regarded him with an exasperated look that only intensified as she watched him start to cast warming charms on his own clothing. In the darkness she hadn't seen that he was carrying a bag that was not unlike the one they used at Hogwarts. She refused to dwell on it for long, shaking her head of unnecessary thoughts. "That was for dinner, you don't need to escort me anywhere else."

"You think not?" He raised an eyebrow at her, but there was none of the usual malice she had grown accustomed to in his face or tone. There was, however, a certain serious edge that she had never heard before. It was almost protective. "I believe I had just prevented an assault against _you_ which would mean that there is some level that you need protection."

"Didn't you just say I used an illegal curse on my cousin? I can handle myself."

"So you are a fearless caster, but not a quick draw." Lucius reached over and pulled the door open and Narcissa could see that the year of 1971 in Appleby was having a white Christmas. "That is something you will need to work on before I even think of leaving your side."

"You say that as if you're going to have many opportunities to stand by me." Her tone was entirely mocking. Narcissa did not like the sound of that one bit, but one thing she had learned about Lucius over the years was that if he had made his mind, he was going to go through with whatever he decided on. This situation did not seem any different as he only blinked at her in the pale moon light filtering in the open door. "Fine." Narcissa stepped outside but made the point of casting an additional charm around herself so the snowflakes would melt before they could reach her, preventing her from being chilled faster than the heating charms should have allowed.

With Lucius' back turned, she contemplated doing the same for him, but only made up her mind to do so after he turned to face her. He was surprised she had extended that kindness to him, but the immediate swivel she made before marching down the path to the gardens suggested she had only done so as a way to politely thank him for helping her with Rabastan.

Lucius followed several feet behind her and she never glanced back to verify if he was still trailing behind her. If he ever brought it up, she would remind him that it was seen as improper for a gentlewoman to turn more than what her eyes allowed, but in truth, she was crying again. Narcissa was letting tears fall that she knew would have her hexed and locked in her room for the rest of the holiday if her mother was to bear witness to them. The toys – the human taxidermy figurines had been the last straw. She would not become one of them. Narcissa decided she had to let go of her sister: ' _Andromeda the_ Blood-traitor _. I mustn't forget._ '

Narcissa didn't stop until she was standing on the bridge over the middle of a pond at the center of the garden. The water had completely frozen over, but it was still beautiful with the lights floating in and around the water. She cast a rather severe warming charm on her face so she had an excuse on why her skin was red and tear streaked. She had expected Lucius to ask why they were out there, but when he broke the silence, it was with another question.

"May we have that conversation I've been looking forward to all day?" Lucius kept his eyes out on the distance, not meeting hers as she took in his profile. It was the first time Narcissa noticed how long his lashes were.

"You say that as if you don't give me a reason to." She couldn't help but give a small giggle when he fell for her bait and turned with one finger raised, as if to lecture her into complying with his request. "You've found me in a peculiar mood, Lucius. I will not object to being friendly this time."

After a moment of contemplating if she was being genuine or not, he smiled and looked down at his shoes before looking back up at her. "Wonderful. I actually have a gift for you."

This time, Narcissa was nearly rendered speechless. "A gift?"

"Yes." Lucius used his wand to clear the wide wooden railing of the bridge of snow before he levitated his bag between them, allowing him to remove its contents with little effort. She watched with the same level of curiosity that was only usually brought out by Drosselmeyer. He removed three small, metal tins. The first tin was yellow and had images of painted trees and teens that ran around the edges, their outfits blowing in the wind. The second one was a red and black container that held vibrant designs that looked as if it was covered in oil painted mosaic pieces. It caught Narcissa's eye out of the two, but the one she found most interesting in his collection was the last tin. It was circular rather than a box like the other two. The tin was orange and on the outside, Narcissa would see a mother trying to control several children at once. She had one in her arms who kept tugging at her bonnet while the others pulled at her dress and apron, making her spin on the spot. Narcissa found herself smiling at the image because while the mother was clearly tired, it was just as clear that she adored them and was amused at the life they brought into her existence. Narcissa had never been treated like that by her parents and she wondered how she could be homesick for something that didn't exist.

Narcissa could guess what then tins held, and gave a small smile at the gift Lucius was giving her. "You've gifted me sweets, but not from Honeydukes like anyone could have purchased. That's almost safe."

"I admit, I do have a sweet tooth and had been a bit short sighted in choosing what I wanted to enchant."

"Enchant?" Narcissa couldn't help but take a small step back while tucking a hand into the sleeve her wand was holstered in. ' _Coming out here alone with him was a mistake. I have should know better -_ '

"I wouldn't recommend eating these as they're one of a kind." He shot her an amused look as he took a step back himself. He didn't utter a single word as he started to wave and slice his wand through the air. The tops of the tins popped off and nestled themselves back in his bag. Next, the thin sheet of paper to protect the sweets was shoved off by what was inside.

Narcissa took several steps closer before realizing he was not simply levitating the sweets, but there were animated _people_ made from the candy. She watched in awe as the tiny persons helped themselves, then others out of their metal enclosures. Lucius joined her side as the tiny human-like sweets got into position to dance. Narcissa clapped once, not being able to keep her joy completely contained at the sight.

The first two tins held dancers that were paired with a partner. The yellow tin that was decorated with green foliage held dancers made of candy canes while the red and black tin dancers were made entirely out of chocolate. The third container held dancers made of ginger candy – although there was one candy that was much bigger than the rest that stood in the middle, just like the mother and her children on the container. "This is... magnificent. They really are one of a kind. The closest thing I've ever seen to this was chocolate frogs." The dancers looked up at her when she said that, some even getting out of position completely as they were not too fond of being compared to _frogs_. "Oh, sorry." The dancers bowed to show that they accepted the apology and she turned to Lucius. "How did you learn how to do this?"

When she noticed how close they were standing, she found herself almost not being bothered by the lack of space between them. "Well, I am Drosselmeyer's nephew. I think it would be a waste to be in the presence of a great sorcerer and not attempt to pick up a thing or two." With a flourish of his wand that was identical to his uncle's in style, music started to play. It sounded as if it was from a music box, and the dancers immediately reacted without Lucius having to lift another pale finger. The chocolates and candy canes started a pas de deux that was gentle and slow, showing that while the danseur was in control, he planned on showing the ballerina off to the world should she trust him enough for the leaps and bounds in their performance. The ginger candy, under instruction of their mother, gathered in a circle around the coupled dancers, adding to their performance, but not doing too much to take the focus off of the couples.

The display was gorgeous, but Narcissa wondered about its origin and why Lucius was making such an effort with her. She had been nothing less than cruel to him when their personalities clashed, which was definitely often, so why did he claim to fancy her? "Lucius, this is beautiful."

His chest puffed out as he looked down at her, completely chuffed with the compliment, but he could see a question behind the grey of her irises. "Is something concerning you, Narcissa?"

She gulped before nodding, knowing she shouldn't have. ' _Showing nervousness is a childish thing to do. It shows lack of discipline, and I am too old to look uncertain._ ' She made a point to make eye contact with him to make up for the action. "I do not understand why you are doing all of this, or suddenly claiming to be taken with me. While I do appreciate my sixth year being less stressful without getting into a spat with you everyday of the week, you do have to acknowledge that it does not make sense to me considering our history." Narcissa turned her attention back to the dancers after saying what was on her mind, noting that their dances were becoming intimate and more passionate in their nature.

"I was surprised to hear that your parents had not made you aware. They are quite fond of the old ways, something I do appreciate... but out of respect for you, I'd be more than happy to break this custom."

 _'My parents?'_ Narcissa didn't hide the confusion on her face when she looked up at Lucius, who was much more serious than she had ever seen him before.

"You do know what my uncle does for a living, don't you?"

Narcissa hesitated, fearing where this conversation was going. "He is a toy maker, but a councilman by trade." She tried not to acknowledge Drosselmeyer's _other_ hobby - the one that was the catalyst for Andromeda choosing to be a pariah over living the life of a Lady. One could easily argue that Drosselmeyer was the reason why Rabastan was without a wife.

"Yes, but he also plays matchmaker for Pure-bloods due to his known interest in genealogy." Narcissa started to shake from what Lucius was saying. "He one of the few wizards who is willing to put in the word to make sure that our bloodlines stay clean and, ah, untainted." When she felt a warming charm wash over her again, she looked up at Lucius had his wand pointed at her, a slight frown on his face. "Due to your unfortunate loss of a family member, your parents thought it would be best to ensure they did not risk enduring any more embarrassments. None of us saw a point in waiting, and due to my genuine interest in you -"

"You decided to _claim_ me? Is that what you were going to say next?!" ' _This can't be happening – Not with him!_ ' "I'm not some prize, Malfoy. I am a human, I have feelings!"

' _I'm not supposed to be wed yet. I should still have years left like Bella did! Gods, Is this how Andromeda felt? Like the cage we once called home became much too small due to our growing sizes? Like the collar we women had grown up with had finally become too tight once we learned of our ability to speak?_ '

Lucius looked down at the Malfoy heirloom he wore on his ring finger with a bored expression. It was difficult to reel in his anger, but he wanted this transition for Narcissa to be as smooth as possible – primarily for his sanity. It was true he had fancied her for several years now, but it was his own fault that he had not treated her better sooner. He allowed his rage to get the better of him the few times he did try beforehand, and he was aware that it would bite him in the arse now, knowing how bad her temper was.

"Look at me when I talk to you, you coward!"

Lucius did in fact look up at her, but not because she demanded it. He was astounded that she decided to raise her voice at him at her family's home. Behind her, he could see the sweets behind her becoming more erratic with their dances. There were jumps being made with no danseur to catch the leading lady, there were sweets crashing into each other and the small ginger children were starting to pout instead of dance. "If I am a coward, then you are delusional."

"Delusional? I don't think -"

"Yes, and stop repeating what others say, it is unbecoming of a lady." Lucius wanted to step forward, but kept his anger in check by taking a deep breath and looking away from her. "Not only should you be old enough to know what is expected of someone of your lineage, but who exactly do you think your other choices were for marriage? I'll give you a hint _Miss Black_ , one of them already tried to put his hands on you tonight in an attempt to _claim_ you."

Narcissa felt the color slowly drain from her face. It made much more sense why Drosselmeyer, and Cygnus insisted Lucius be her chaperone. If Rabastan had taken her, then she would have been forced into marriage with _him_ instead. She would be considered, ironically, an _impure_ pureblood who was unfit to wed anyone else.

Still, the truth did nothing to quell the fury within her and she turned it's nasty head on to Lucius. She was still being forced into a marriage with someone she considered to be her arch nemesis. "How long have we – How long did you know?"

"I accepted the offer over the Summer." He put his hands behind his back, hoping that she would no longer argue with him. He had to admit, part of the appeal of marrying the youngest Black sister, was their rivalry. She was always unmatched for turn of phrase by their peers, which made the verbal sparring enjoyable, but he dreaded the blow out they always had afterwards.

'' _I accepted the offer over the Summer.' As if I was a job offer at the Ministry._ ' Narcissa looked away, tears in her eyes. ' _How could everything have gone so wrong?_ ' Narcissa shook her head in sorrow as her aunt's affirmations filled her head again - and this time, the meaning clicked. ' _This is all Andromeda's fault. If she hadn't married that Mud-blood vagabond, I wouldn't be in this situation._ ' The revelation shook her more than the news that she was engaged did. "You're a right bastard, Malfoy." She didn't know what possessed her to do it, maybe it was because he was the only object she was able to fixate her anger on, but she raised one hand and moved to slap the relaxed composure he feigned right out of him.

As Lucius had pointed out, she wasn't a quick draw, even with her own hand. He quickly grabbed her, and pushed her against the railing where he cast a sticking charm on her hands so she couldn't move away as he spoke to her. "Why do you continue to provoke me? I have been _very_ patient with you, I even gave you the courtesy of telling you before your family _announced_ it tomorrow." Narcissa closed her eyes and turned her head, unwilling to face the livid face she was used to seeing.

The music box melody had stopped, just like she wished her heart had at that moment.

Lucius placed both of his hands on the railing behind her, his eyes now at the same height as her. "Who's the coward now? _Look at me, Narcissa_."

Narcissa took control of her breathing before opening her eyes. When she did, she could see that it wasn't just the music that had ceased, but the sweets had stopped dancing too – except it looked like they had been hit with a bombarda. The male chocolate dancers were trying to collect the melted bits of the female dancers while the candy cane men were walking around, trying to piece together blown limbs back on to the women they danced with. As for the ginger children, their mother had collapsed, but they were still pulling and tugging at her unresponsive body, begging her to get up to answer their silent cries of attention.

It was a bit of an eye-opener, seeing how a relationship with Lucius would end, but she also registered that this was her fate.

Resistance was futile.

"If you genuinely think you can do better, refuse me tomorrow, I implore you." Lucius' drawling words brought her attention back to him. He was close enough that their noses almost touching. He paused to make sure he had her attention before he straightened up to give her space again. He took off his jacket as he spoke before he moved to unbutton his left sleeve. "You can marry Rabastan or Crabbe as those are your only other choices - unless you'd prefer to wait another generation, though I doubt your parents would be keen on waiting. I can promise you Rabastan would only do more than take what he wants when he wanted, as he is a little, ah, _aggressive_ as his last match had complained of. And Crabbe, well, he's not exactly a catch, so let me tell you what marriage with me would be like."

He gave a dark chuckle as he pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to reveal a mark. _The_ Dark Mark. She had seen it on one other person before: Bellatrix. Her parents thought it was the most beautiful thing and they praised Bella for her dedication to what they considered to be a worthy cause. Bellatrix received her mark exactly one week after Andromeda was taken off of the family tree and the timing struck Narcissa as too perfect.

"Because of _this_ , you won't have to prove your worth in the upcoming war." Narcissa's lips parted at the mention of the war. The topic was considered taboo at Hogwarts and her parents refused to have anything more than a one sided conversation with her when she tried to ask questions. "You wouldn't have to prove your worth as being married to me would have already done so for you. You wouldn't have to get the mark, like Bellatrix chose to do and neither would our kin." Narcissa dug the small of her back into the wood she was already pressing against at the mention of children. Lucius noticed the movement and lowered his gaze to her hands that was still under his sticking charm. "When we eventually had them. You have already convinced yourself I am the bad guy, Narcissa, and perhaps it was because Andromeda had too strong of an influence on you." Lucius reached into the bag that was levitating in the air beside them and pulled out the nutcracker Drosselmeyer had given her, but it was completely repaired. She thought she should have been thrilled, but could not even muster a simple 'thank you' with the position she was in. He glanced at her, then down at the Nutcracker he fixed for her before using his wand to transfigure some of its features. She watched in silence as he transfigured the red and blue trouser uniform into a dress that was identical to the one Narcissa wore for dinner, before he turned the patch of dark hair on its head turned into brunette tresses, the perfect shade between Bellatrix's and Narcissa's hair. He turned the Nutcracker to face her and Narcissa placed a hand over her throat, despite knowing she was not _supposed_ to feel anything for Andromeda anymore, as she stared into the grey eyes all three sisters had shared.

Narcissa had to hold back a sob, her earlier fear for Andromeda's safety returning. "Did he use her?"

"No. Drosselmeyer wouldn't dare." Lucius trailed a finger across the skin that was Nutcracker Andromeda's face. Blood-traitor skin. "There is much more that goes into binding a soul to a toy other than the materials used. You also have to make sure you get the smallest details right." He lifted his wand once more and added a beauty mark that Andromeda had under her left eye. "You see, I won't ever lay a hand on you like Rabastan will, and I would never neglect you like Crabbe is bound to. We have our roles to play in life and I will ensure that we fulfill those roles." Ever the gentleman, Lucius used the tip of his wand to tilt her head up to him so he did not have to touch her and break another gentility rule again. "Drosselmeyer wouldn't dare, but I have no qualms about using Andromeda for your next gift if you decide to refuse to marry me… I don't take rejection of the things I want well, and I've been more than clear that I want you." Lucius searched Narcissa's face as she tried to regain her composure. She was much too relieved that he informed her that Andromeda was safe from his clutches and he thought that was something she needed to work on. Her insistence on holding on to a Blood-traitor could get them in trouble after all. "Now, I realize as a proper lady from the Noble and Ancient House of Black, that this may not be much of a threat to you. Andromeda isn't your sister anymore, _is she_?" It was impossible to miss the tear that fell down Narcissa's face as she swallowed hard, knowing what he expected her to say. What anyone would have expected her to say.

_"We all have to grow up eventually, Andy -"_

_"You don't understand!" Andromeda grasped at her chest, as if she was able to stop her heart from being pulled out of her chest. "Marrying any of those Pure-blood bastards would be like being tossed from the bloody frying pan and into the fire!"_

_"Shhh! Mother will hear you!" They had retired from the Christmas activities and were sent to go to bed, but Narcissa snuck into her sister's room to comfort her after her parents announced she was to be wed over the summer to Rabastan Lestrange._

_Andromeda put a hand over her mouth to muffle her weeping. Once she calmed down enough to remove it, she looked up at Narcissa, her eyes full of anger and determination. "You know who I've been dating in secret." Narcissa did know and was counting the minutes until they broke up for her sister's sake. Dating a Muggle-born was more than just social suicide, it also earned you several minutes of the_ _Cruciatus curse_ _before your name was burned off the family tapestry. "I love him, Narcissa." Andromeda had never looked so fierce and Narcissa was unsure how to respond, but she didn't need to as her sister continued her rant after gripping Narcissa's hands to hold her in place. "I love him and I will marry him before anyone else. If you know what's good for you, you'll run away with me. Ed and I will keep you safe until you marry someone you love -"_

_Narcissa gently pulled her hands away from her sister's grasp. Not because Andromeda planned to seal her fate as a Blood-traitor, but because what her older sister was asking of her on her bedroom floor, she would never be able to go through with. She was determined to be compliant. She was told it ensured her a full and happy life. "You can't, Andy. Let's not talk about this anymore. After we go out to the lake for Christmas, you'll feel better. Rabastan can't be that bad."_

Narcissa blinked her vision back into focus. She wondered if her eyes reflected even an ounce of bravery Andromeda's had on the floor of her bedroom last Christmas on the night she was told she was supposed to marry. 'No, I'm sure Lucius only see's defeat in my eyes. It is time to grow up and I came out here to forget Andromeda, didn't I?'

"She is not."

Lucius, satisfied that they were now at an understanding, lifted the sticking charm from her hands. "Good. As my wife, I expect you to act a certain way and I won't be too pleased if you step out of line too much." The last thing he took out of the bag was a ring - no doubt a family heirloom with how the diamonds and emeralds sat upon the goblin forged platinum setting.

Narcissa looked at the candy beside her once more. In her panic, she had looked at the candy, thinking it would be her life. Now, with her change of heart and engagement ring on her finger, she thought it was what her former sister's life would be instead. 'Living a comfortable life in a posh manor is the best I could ever get in this lifetime. There is no point in trying to fight it. I wish you understood that, Andy.'

"Of course, Lucius. I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The greatest lesson that Narcissa had learned from life was learned once it was too late:

Being compliant forced her to lose family members who she cared about, because she chose self-preservation over what was right.

Being compliant meant she would marry a man she did not love, despite her later learning how to.

Being compliant made her nothing more than the pretty Lady Malfoy at the dinner table when enemies disguised as allies moved themselves into the manor.

And being compliant had her son marked for death.

What was the point of surviving if everything she thought she wanted, was taken from her in the end?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Human Taxidermy / Humans used for Leatherwork
> 
> For clarification: This piece was made to make the reader feel uncomfortable, or at least, get the reader thinking (And in the event that anyone wants to question it, I am a PoC.) I have a tiny platform in the vast world of HP fandom and I wanted to utilize it for once.
> 
> Life isn't black and white, but the Narcissa in this fic is not a character to be sympathized with. She was content as she could be with her life, because she was not on the wrong end of the wand. She could have left like Andromeda had, but she didn't. She saw that Sirius and Andromeda did not agree with being a blood-purist (read: racist), but chose to choose a seemingly easy life. A life we only know she might regret in canon, once Draco is forced to be involved.
> 
> Racism still exists. Death Eaters were based off of Nazi's and I used that to bring up topics that really aren't talked about enough in history. There are subtle themes (hints at ethnic cleansing, or the use of mudblood [which is really just the wizard equivalent of the 'N-word'] vs. blood-traitor ['N-word lover']). Then there are blatant themes, (Cygnus taking part in black face, the human taxidermy). I wanted to use as many examples as I could to show that we need to stop being a Narcissa. We need to stop thinking about avoiding the problem, we need to stop erasing history and we need to learn from it. To grow from it. To not be content, or complacent or (God forbid) compliant when we see these acts being committed - Especially behind closed doors. Correct each other's language. Teach others and educate yourself on what is not okay.
> 
> The point of this fic was to remind us all that sitting by, and keeping your mouth shut or taking action when it truly is needed is not okay. I hope I helped make that clear.
> 
> Happy Holidays.


End file.
